


Anywhere but the Closet

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Power of Cheese [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, bingo card 5, cheese cube(s), tormenting emily is too fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Emily just can't seem to stop seeing things that make her want to eat her weight in cheese.





	Anywhere but the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 5, cheese cube(s)
> 
> What can I say, I got home from work and tormenting Emily some more just seemed too fun :D

Emily sighed, sitting back in her chair in her little shoebox of an office that came with being assistant art director. She had put in her time and Miranda had promoted her a little over a month ago. Thank bloody god after she had walked in on her and Andrea completely starkers in Miranda’s office. That had been far too much even for her to take. Of course the bloody idiot somehow got Miranda on top of a recommendation even after screwing Miranda in Paris in a ridiculous fashion. If she had done that she wouldn’t even work in a McDonald’s here in the city. At least cheese cubes had comforted her in her time of great emotional trauma. Now, hopefully, she wouldn’t ever need to see something like that again. She was separated from Miranda enough not to be in the potential danger zone.

She scrolled through the proposed outfits for the next day’s photoshoot in Central Park. That one was just god awful, who in their right minds would put sunflower with scarlet? She quickly x’d that one out of the rotation and put a note on it that said to fire whoever had come up with it. Nutter who didn’t want a job wouldn’t have one then. She continued on stopping a few outfits down and frowning. This one was almost right, but that belt, it wasn’t quite the right shade and the design was a hair too thick. However, she knew the Closet had something that could work, but which designer had that been by? Westwood or YSL? Their collections had been fairly similar this year, at least as far as accessories were considered. Really, it seemed like designers were getting lazier every year. She sympathized with Miranda’s frustration.

Well, if she couldn’t remember she’d just go find it in the Closet and all would be well and they would have a perfect outfit tomorrow for the shoot. She stood up and stretched. It was nearing midnight, she supposed everyone else had gone home seeing as how it was dead silent. Even the crew responsible for putting the Book together was gone now. They obviously didn’t want their promotions as much as Emily did. She sniffed and headed down the hall.

The Closet had always felt almost like a holy space for her. She breathed in the air and sighed, relaxing just a little, letting the colors and textures around her assault her senses. The contents of the Closet were the pages in her Bible. She knew almost everything in here, wanted to own much of it as well, if only she were paid better. Borrowing would have to do for now just as it had to do while she was an assistant.

Something hit the floor on the other side of the large room. What in the world had that been? No one else should be in here at this time of night. Had something just shaken lose or was someone in here without permission. She slipped off her heels and walked back towards the area the noise had come from.

The closer she got the more little sounds resolved themselves. There was rhythmic thumping, then heavy breathing, and then something that sounded wet squelching too. Emily had no idea what in the world was going on as she inched her way towards the back corner, but it did not sound kosher. Perhaps she should call security. Then again if she called them and if was someone who was supposed to be here she would look like a fool. She had better be sure before she looked like a complete idiot.

Emily peeked her head around the corner and had to choke back a horrified noise. There was Miranda with a dildo strapped to her body, slamming into Andy with abandon. Andy was wearing that new Chanel ball gown that Emily had been drooling over for a week now. It was flipped up over her hips as Andy bent over one of the many tables that were scattered around for sorting. She was biting her own hand to not make a sound.

Bloody hell, not again. Not this again. She had never, ever wanted to be in this situation again, seeing the evidence of Miranda and Andy’s sexual relationship, yet here they were. She was going to need twice her weight in cheese cubes to get over this. At least the last time they were just asleep and naked instead of actually going at it. She shivered and managed to pull her gaze away from the train wreck that was happening in front of her and inch back the way she came. The accessories were all the way across the Closet from these two. She would get what she needed, she would go back to her desk and grab her emergency stash of cheese and eat it all, and then she would forget this ever happened. And maybe, just maybe, whatever fashionless idiot was in control of the world would let her never, ever see her boss like that again.


End file.
